


Flawlessly Imperfect ♥

by onewgiri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewgiri/pseuds/onewgiri
Summary: Somewhere in between trying to figure out personalities and preparing for the time of their lives, Chanyeol learns to love Kyungsoo for who he truly is.





	Flawlessly Imperfect ♥

**Author's Note:**

> non-au. fluff, slight!crack

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Oh my god he’s so cute.” Chanyeol unconsciously lets out a squeal after Kyungsoo, the new trainee, came to shake their hands together. Kyungsoo gives him a timid smile before moving on to the Chinese trainees.

“He’s quite scary.” Jongin comments in a low voice, recalling the new guy’s squinting eyes as they speak introductions. “His lips were somewhat smiling but I swear he was glaring at me.”

“He wasn’t!” Chanyeol’s voice was louder than he had intended, gaining everyone’s attention in a split-second. He waves them off with a nervous smile and starts whispering to Jongin when the other trainees had decided he’s probably just whoring for attention yet again. “look at him, he has the kindest face in this room.”

“But Luhan hyung and Yixing hyung aren’t here.”

“But Luhan does look kind but he’s definitely not!” Chanyeol protests, still bitter at the fact that the four day old trainee ignored his pick-up line earlier and left him just because Minseok passed by.

Jongin sighs. “That’s my point, hyung. Looks can be deceiving.”

“Whatever.” Chanyeol pouts. “But he’s really cute.”

“You like boys.” It’s more of a statement than a question that came from Sehun. “Oh my God.”

“Why does it matter?” Chanyeol only elbows the younger trainee in his stomach as he rolls his eyes to stare at the new guy.

Tiny frame, narrow shoulders sheeted with plain white cotton clothes , round-eyes that seems rather scared, cute button nose, plus the bad haircut that crowned his head (really really bad, Chanyeol swore it looked worse than Junmyeon’s) — these are what Chanyeol registers as he watches the newcomer move from person to person, knees and voice quite shaking.

There’s an unexplainable bubbly feeling drifting down his throat right now and Chanyeol doesn’t know how to deal with it so he just claps his hands in a manically loud manner every time Kyungsoo shook hands with another trainee, eliciting a sweet shade of red from Kyungsoo’s cheeks which makes the tall male squeal even more.

 

That day, Chanyeol didn’t miss his chance and asked Kyungsoo to ride the train home together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is an angel, Chanyeol concludes after a month of practicing with their new member. He is polite, ever so respectful than anyone Chanyeol had been with his entire life. He is kind to everyone and even has proper table etiquettes (Chanyeol finds this endearing; he had to attend a month long class just about table manners.)

Kyungsoo, unlike junmyeon who likes to talk, is always quiet and attentively listening; unlike Luhan who only shows enthusiasm around Minseok, is courteous and never shows disinterest even with the most annoying trainees.  Of course, Kyungsoo is nowhere near Sehun and Jongin, who would whisper naughty dialogues as voice over to the managers’ chatting (“these trainees are getting in my nerves, how about you get in my ass” the managers were talking about monthly evaluation when Sehun suddenly blurts that out, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh because hell, he had imagine them and it’s gross.)

Chanyeol thinks that Kyungsoo is perfect. He wonders why he isn’t wearing a halo and singing along with the other angels in the heavens and later settles that God must’ve felt like it’s a waste not to share this beautiful creation to humans. He makes a mental note to pray later and thank Him for that.

“The way he dances, it’s so cute.” He’s lying on his chest on Sehun’s bed, while his other two friends sat on Jongin’s. Tonight is one of those occasional sleepovers they hold at Jongin and Sehun’s shared apartment that had become a let’s-fanboy-over-the-new-trainee sessions just a few weeks ago. “I don’t know, it’s not sharp like Jongin’s nor accurate as Yixing’s but he dances well, he’s too mushy that I just want to put him in my pocket oh my god. Don’t you think he stuffs marshmallows under his clothes? How come I want to squish him so bad?”

“fuck, hyung.” Sehun grunts, and no, he’s not grouchy just because Chanyeol didn’t unintentionally praise his dancing. Definitely not. “You said the exact same words for the fourteenth time today.”

Chanyeol sits up and grabs both of Sehun’s hands, looking at him with puppy eyes. “Sehun, please. Look at him. See what I see, please. Just someone please understand my feels.” He begs.

The younger trainee pries his hands away with a scowl. “If I look at him and see what you see, you’ll be in big trouble, hyung.” He grins, already perceiving a reaction from Chanyeol. “I’d bang him up immediately.”

Jongin promptly falls into a mad laughter and rolls on the confines of his bed while Chanyeol had his mouth open a fly would have entered if the windows aren’t closed. “W-What did you say? Yah, Oh Sehun! Don’t you dare!” Chanyeol exclaims, eyes wide open.

Sehun joins Jongin and they start hitting each other as they laugh, sending each other telepathy messages like _did you see his face?_ and _yes holy shit he looked so ugly._ They go on like that for about minutes, Chanyeol muted and the only sounds were Jongin’s slaps on Sehun’s skin and Sehun’s squeaky laughter which reminded Chanyeol of a choking pig.

“I swear to god, Oh Sehun. I’m going to surrender your sex tapes to your dad.”

“Do that and Kyungsoo will lose his virginity the very next day.”

“Fuck you.”

It took Sehun and Jongin almost a minute to stop giggling ridiculously and two more minutes to glance at each other without bursting into another fit of laughter.

“I hate you two. Are you my friends?”

“Anyway hyung, don’t worry about Sehun. He can’t even invite Luhan hyung to do anything besides bubble tea.” Jongin snickers and Sehun sends him a glare. “and if you’re looking for someone who sees what you see in Kyungsoo hyung, there’s Junmyeon hyung. He’s pretty infatuated with your sunshine.”

“Junmyeon hyung?” Chanyeol puts a hand on his chin. “I have to come to him and share him some of my feels tomorrow.”

At this, Sehun chokes. Chanyeol wishes he’ll forget to breathe. “Oh my god, you’re willing to share Kyungsoo.”

“My feels. not Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol corrects. “and beside if it’s Junmyeon hyung… atleast Kyungsoo would stay a virgin.”

Sehun gives up and rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you can become a fool more than you already are.” Jongin shakes his head before resting it on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Love makes people fools.” Chanyeol only answers as he stares at the sky outside, trying not to trace Kyungsoo’s face into a constellation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two months after, Chanyeol is rolling around the practice room once he’s alone with Sehun and Jongin after realizing that holy shit, he does like Kyungsoo, and he might be quite deep right now.

“I saw his graduation picture in his wallet when we were on the takoyaki shop and he’s so cute.” Chanyeol sighs dreamily, bringing the Rilakkuma plushie he just bought up in the air with his both hands. “Thank god for friends who tag him because he didn’t even upload a single picture in his Facebook except for his profile picture and it’s even pororo.” He complains.

No one answers him. Sehun grimaces and plops his body down the furnished floors.

“I think I’m in love.”

“You’re acting like a teenage girl right now. Hyung please, can you not.” Sehun covers his face with his towel, wishing that it would block Chanyeol’s rambling too. “Is it the first time you’re falling in love?!” He asks even though already knows the answer, he’s been with Chanyeol since god knows when but this needs to stop.

“No.” Chanyeol smiles before pressing the plushie close to his chest. He jumps up to sit which startled his two companions. “BUT HE’S SO CUTE AND EVERY GIRL I’VE BEEN WITH MADE ME WANT TO PUSH THEM TO MY BED BUT I JUST WANT TO PET KYUNGSOO’S HEAD AND KEEP HIM BESIDE ME AND PROTECT HIM FROM THIS SCARY WORLD.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jongin almost sputters his drink. “did he make you drink something weird, hyung? I think you’re under his spell.”

“NO. BUT HE’S SO CUTE AND EVERY GIRL I’VE BEEN WITH MADE ME WANT TO PUSH THEM TO MY BED BUT I JUST WANT TO PET KYUNGSOO’S—“ Chanyeol doesn’t finish his sentence as a rotten orange hits his head and cascades his hair strands. “Fuck, Sehun!?” He grabs his bag and fishes for a towel.

“Ew, Sehun.” Jongin scowls. “Why do you even have that on your bag?”

“To hit dumb people like him.”

Chanyeol nearly throws Rilakkuma towards Sehun’s direction when a knock was heard and Kyungsoo appears on the door, smiling with a somewhat apologetic smile.

“Did I disturb something?” He greets.

“Yes, you just disturbed him from being crazy about you and—“ Chanyeol’s plushie hits Sehun’s head and he shuts up. This guy better sleep with his eyes open later tonight.

“No,” Chanyeol grins. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Kyungsoo rolls his owl-eyes from Chanyeol to Sehun to Jongin to the sticky substance on Chanyeol’s head before staring back at Chanyeol, expression unreadable but Sehun assumes he’s trying to comprehend the situation. “Well,” He coughs. “I brought my own lunch, and I kind of, brought too much.” Kyungsoo smiles a shy one. “Would you like to eat with me?”

Chanyeol’s cheeks now look like they’re going to puff any minute from his ear-splitting smile.  “Your friends could come if they want, it’s really quite plenty.” The short male adds.

“Sure!” Chanyeol stands up from the floor and rubs his head with the towel, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I’ll just wash my hair for a minute and follow.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” The newbie trainee waves goodbye, “and your friends.”

A few moments after Chanyeol had washed, Jongin is in the verge of tears begging both his friends not to eat with Kyungsoo because he still thinks he’s scary and they both drag him down the stairs, Sehun mumbling things like _those who reject free meals are dumber than Chanyeol hyung_ while Chanyeol only smiles as he wiggles in excitement.

Jongin almost hyperventilates when he’s seated in front of Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five months in and Kyungsoo could proudly say that he’s already comfortable with almost all of his co-trainees, even Jongin who always eyed him cautiously on his first months. He could now comfortably talk with anyone, most especially that guy with goofy big ears who everyone just seems to be close with.

“Hey,” Said guy sits beside Kyungsoo on one of the couches inside the practice room, sweaty from all the painful hours of dancing. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Kyungsoo goggled at his co-trainee before unlocking the screen and handing his phone to Chanyeol. “Sure.”

“Thanks.”

Two minutes later and Chanyeol is giggling and squealing by himself as he crossed and almost twisted his legs as if he’s trying to keep his calm.

“Hey! What are you doing with my phone!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen to the size of coins when he sees Chanyeol going through his selcas. He reaches for his phone but Chanyeol already had it up in the air, centimeters above Kyungsoo’s reach. “Give me back my phone!”

“But you are so cute! It’s a pity to keep these pictures to yourself. ” He raises his hand even more and tries not to wriggle like a fucking worm when Kyungsoo’s chest rub against his own as the shorter trainee jumps in attempt of reaching his phone, the friction sending shivers down his spinal cord.

“Fuck, Chanyeol. Give me my phone!”

If Chanyeol is surprised, his face doesn’t tell otherwise. The glare Kyungsoo is giving sends him a different type of shiver that makes his body want to tremble. He brings his hands down with his mouth half-opened. _Is this my angel that I’m talking to?_

As if the reaction from Chanyeol snaps him back, Kyungsoo’s face straightened before his brows furrowed into a worried expression. “I’m sorry. I—“

“Kyungsoo! Vocal practice,” Luhan from across the room calls. Kyungsoo momentarily glances at him before staring back at Chanyeol nervously. He grabs his phone and runs away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo almost jogs to catch up to Chanyeol as they walk their way home, a still a few blocks away from the train station. “I’m sorry for earlier. Did I scare you?”

Chanyeol puts up a grin. “No, it’s okay. I was just shocked. You didn’t look like one to curse.”

“Well, I do.” Kyungsoo quietly admits, eyeing the concrete ground.

“Hey! I do too!” Chanyeol slightly hits Kyungsoo’s shoulder and laughs nervously. “everybody does, even angels like you.”

The statement makes the petite male look up to Chanyeol. “What?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol coughs “By the way, your cooking is really great.” He compliments Kyungsoo to shift the topic. The shorter male had cooked for them earlier this day again and it was in no doubt delicious. “But mine is greater.” He adds.

Kyungsoo laughs, time spent with Chanyeol taught him that the tall male loves to brag and loathes to lose. “Of course, of course. You should cook some for me too.”

“I have an idea!” The tall male snaps his fingers as if he had discovered a new specie. “Let’s eat at my mom’s restaurant, her recipes are just like mine. That’s almost like tasting my cooking too.” He suggests enthusiastically.

“But wait, Chanyeol—“ Chanyeol grabs his hand and pulls him  to run towards the station, muttering things about good recipes that will make your mouth melt and good-looking, kind sister no one should ever woo on.  Kyungsoo smiles, eyeing the way Chanyeol’s hair bounces as they run and their interlocked hands.

They arrive at Viva Polo— Chanyeol’s mom’s restaurant— an hour later and it is almost closing, the whole place heavily laden with chitchatting customers. Chanyeol’s mom welcomes Kyungsoo like her own son, casually storytelling Chanyeol’s childhood adventures as if she’s not busy enough with her work.

“Don’t believe her. I did not slip on a cow’s poop!” Chanyeol explains later after his mom had left for the kitchen, pouting as he shoves his photo album out of Kyungsoo’s reach. Kyungsoo wondered if Chanyeol’s mom always brought it with her. “It was only mud. And I wasn’t as stinky as she made me seem to be.”

Kyungsoo only laughs, eyes turning into beautiful crescents. He doesn’t even see the need for Chanyeol to defend himself like this.

The food arrives earlier than expected and Kyungsoo tastes the most delicious Skilletini and Tortelloni his taste buds ever recognized. And even if he wants to believe that his friend’s cooking is the same, the way Chanyeol reacts as he heaves a spoonful of food into his mouth and how he can’t even label all the dishes correctly forces him to do otherwise. He pretends that Chanyeol’s pronunciation of Ravioli is correct and then shoves some to his mouth.

 They sign at Viva Polo’s freeboard after they eat, scribbling their after-debut-to-be signatures alongside with encouraging messages like _sing well!!!! Dance well!!!!_ and _let’s debut together!! :-)_ before walking into the kitchen and helping the workers clean up. (Chanyeol fails to see the tiny writings on the right bottom corner of the board: _07-24-10 my heart feels like doing somersaults harteu harteu.)_

Kyungsoo stays over at Chanyeol’s place, partly because Chanyeol and his mom had insisted since it’s already nearly midnight, and partly because Kyungsoo had wanted it himself, too.

The night fades unlike any of the ones Kyungsoo had spent in his seventeen years of existence, the solemnness of Park residence disturbed by his singsong complaints as arms bump into arms while absorbed in Mortal Combat, Kyungsoo mumbling incoherent words Chanyeol assumes to be something about taking advantage of people and _just because it’s my first time doesn’t mean you can K.O. me four times in a row._ Kyungsoo also sings Chanyeol to his sleep, a demo version of an SM song titled ‘into your world’ temporarily written in English, and it is the first time he’s singing so comfortably with someone alone. Chanyeol claims that he doesn’t understand any foreign thing but feels like crying because Kyungsoo’s voice sounds like honey. Kyungsoo quietly wonders what honey sounds like.

 

The heated floors become their bed that night, Kyungsoo’s head against Chanyeol’s bed, joystick on one hand, while Chanyeol lies completely flat on the ground, mouth wide open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five more months, eight sleepovers and a lot more takoyaki Fridays (and occasionally, Wednesdays and Thursdays), Chanyeol learns not-so-angelic things about his ‘angel’.  Kyungsoo tends to be polite to everyone and always listens, but behind his oblivious façade, there’s actually a thousand of thoughts running in his head and little by little does Chanyeol learn to predict them. It could be a _no, it’s not a good idea_ which Chanyeol learns Kyungsoo likes to say with _yeah, we could try;_ or a _do you think this is a joke_ that he replaces with a smile and _that’s funny, yeah. now let’s go back to work._

Kyungsoo is snobbish. Kyungsoo curses a lot. Kyungsoo takes pride of his voice (and he has every right to). He gets so insecure at Jongdae, thinking that the new trainee would debut and he won’t. He likes to secretly add too much chili on Chanyeol’s takoyaki and laugh at him when his face gets red. He hates losing as much as Chanyeol does and often walks out when Chanyeol K.O’s him for the fifth time. Kyungsoo likes to hit Chanyeol, in the arms, neck and stomach (not that Chanyeol minds.) But what amuses Chanyeol the most is that he’s yet the only one to whom Kyungsoo shows these sides of him. Kyungsoo only takes a deep breath whenever he’s tired of Sehun’s shit. He doesn’t ignore Jongin no matter how lame his jokes can get (and Chanyeol is quite jealous because how many times did Kyungsoo made him talk to the air?) He doesn’t tell Junmyeon he dances awkwardly but he’d cuss if it was Chanyeol. He isn’t really as playful with anyone else as he is with the tall trainee.

But, that’s not where Chanyeol’s learning ends.

He also learns a few good cookies about Kyungsoo which makes his heart do backflips. Kyungsoo is thoughtful. He brings extra towels just in case Yixing would forget his. He adds a little more rice into Sehun’s lunchbox (which is apparently his self-assigned job now) because he believes the dancer needs proteins; buys Junmyeon little cheap toys he passes by on their way home; and teaches Zitao Korean proverbs during their breaks. He’s also the one who sang lullabies for Sehun when the dancer found out about Luhan and Minseok’s relationship.

Kyungsoo stays at the background, yet people who are under the spotlight purposely step back just to sling an arm around him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eight months into debut, two weeks upon the arrival of Byun Baekhyun, the managers finally announce the twelve final members of SM’s newest group, EXO. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If there’s something Chanyeol missed in his list, it would be that Do Kyungsoo is sexy, so fucking _sexy._

They’re wearing fancy clothes and make-up right now, lingering around the dressing room an hour before the shooting of their new music video. Kyungsoo wears a black ornamented coat paired with white tight pants, and damn, _that ass_. Chanyeol actually wants to push him to his bed right now.

If only Kyungsoo wasn’t avoiding him these past few days, Chanyeol would’ve appreciated it better.

“Hey,” Chanyeol finally musters up the courage to know what’s wrong. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.” Kyungsoo deadpans as he saunters through the walk-in.

“Then why are you mad at me?” Chanyeol asks, and when he gets no answer, he grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulders and turns to face him. “Soo, did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Kyungsoo turns his head away. “I’m just… I’m not an angel.” He sighs.

“what.”

“I’m not an angel, okay? Sehun and Jongin told me of your first impression on me, and I’m nowhere near that and I’m so sorry to disappoint you but I’m nowhere near Baekhyun too.”

Taken aback, Chanyeol let’s go of Kyungsoo. “wait, what does Baekhyun have to do with this now?”

The shorter male glares at him. “Didn’t you find your new angel already? You ditched me for him. You promised you’ll be holding my hand when they finally announce our debut, but you were hugging Baekhyun.” He points out.

 _Oh._ Chanyeol grins. “Is that jealousy I hear?”

“I don’t have the time to shit with you.”

Kyungsoo turns to leave but Chanyeol grabs his hands and pulls him closer into a wet and sloppy kiss. He hesitates, but the way Chanyeol enters his mouth prompts him to respond nonetheless. They stumble backwards the nearest wall.

Now Kyungsoo doesn’t believe in any sorcery and alien powers, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol does have the power of fire as his stomach starts to heat up in a maddening level that his knees start to shake and he has to hold Chanyeol for support.

Chanyeol pulls away and rests his forehead against Kyungsoo, their noses touching. “I like you, okay? You might not be the person I thought you are, but I like you. You get insecure. You’re reprimanding. You tend to be a little too touchy with everyone but that’s o— wait,“ Chanyeol pauses and pulls away, “that’s not okay!” He exclaims and Kyungsoo bites his lower lips trying not to laugh.

“But look,” Chanyeol cups Kyungsoo’s face with one hand and stares right into his eyes. “What I’m trying to say is, you might add too much chili on my food until I choke to death and you might accidentally kill me when we play video games, and you might have your own imperfections but that’s okay, you’re human. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 31, 2012, Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s hands and squeezes it tightly. Kyungsoo smiles at him and he smiles back at Kyungsoo. They’re flabbergasted, _they’re together._

Leeteuk finally calls EXO to the stage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i wrote wayyyy back  
> so i just want to reshare that this is inspired by my own stages of stanning kyungsoo like  
> 1) thinking he's perfect and an angel 2)realizing he's a little devilish and has his flaws 3)loving him anyway  
> SO BASICALLY IM CHANYEOL  
> ok jk but yea ;_; i love kyungsoo. thank you


End file.
